guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydrokinesis
The power to control water molecules with one’s mind. Also known as Hydrokinesis'', ''Aquakinesis,''' Waterbending', '''Hydromancy' or Moisture Manipulation. Capability: The user can has control over water, this has many physics defying uses such as making the freeze, melt or evaporate levitate etc it can also be used to make natural phenomenom such as waterfalls, tidal waves and whirlpools. The user could manipulate the water to go to depths that would otherwise be impossible because of the pressure. Can pull together tiny droplets of water from the air to make larger bodies of water. One can even 'rip' the water out of people, resulting in Dehydration. The user could trap air in bubbles. In some cases, some high level users can control people through blood manipulation, controlling the water content within the blood. Since plants primarily consist of water, some high level users can control plants like that of Botanical Manipulation. This is the ability to manipulate,thermotize and mold or shape water with your mind. with this a psion can generate water from the air molicules. manipulate plants by controling water inside them. used from steam they can turn steam or heat into water and also manipulate its friction. you can also manipulate water and control it, and levitate it, the psion can even heat,freeze or costify water, you can turn a small rain drop into a bath full and shape it into anything!. Other terms: Hydrokinesis 'is the ability to move water with your mind, as well as expanding it and molding it into a variety of shapes.you can use hydrokinesis to combust or burst water molicules for example if a hose is running you can burst its source of water flow or possibly solidify it, you might also be able to manipulate its vicosity, changing its appearence and look. you can levitate ice as a type of cryo-hydrokinesis, and possibly shape ice but not create it, you can condense water molicues in the air and create water blasts, and basicly do anything with water. hydrokinesis is mainly telekinesis but only working on water. Variations [[Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis|'Viscosity Manipulation ]] *The ability to psychically manipulate the volume and thickness of liquids. One with this ability could thicken water to allow floatation. This ability could also be used to thicken liquids into a thick glue to prevent escape or to thin the blood of foes. This ability can prevent liquids from dripping out of containers at a normal rate by turning them extremely thick, or trap foes underwater conditions to be rendered in suspended animation. Ice Manipulation *The ability to psychically manipulate and control or generate snow and ice. one with this could mould it into solid shapes, squish objects and deplete temprature. Steam Manipulation *The ability to mentally generate heat and heat up liquids. Pictures and uses Hydrokinesis.gif|Hydroblast hydro.gif|Hydrostream hydrokinesis gifffff.gif|Hydroshaping 1731037fee27.gif|Hydrocombusting Cleo's Power 002_0001.jpg|She uses hydrokinesis on... Cleo's Power 002_0002.jpg|A Glass Of Water... Cleo's Power 002_0003.jpg|That begins to form... Cleo's Power 002_0004.jpg|Into a snake of water Cleo's Power 002_0005.jpg|That starts to levitate into the air... Cleo's Power 002_0006.jpg|Which then forms completely Cleo's Power 002_0007.jpg|She uses hydrokinesis to... Cleo's Power 002_0008.jpg|Form a water ball... Cleo's Power 002_0009.jpg|And levitates it... Cleo's Power 002_0010.jpg|.... Cleo's Power 002_0011.jpg|And she throws it. Additional Hydrokinetic Powers: Hydro-Meliakinesis: Hydrokinetics and manipulate water pressure allowing it to bash through objects like a form of whip. Hydro-psammokinesis manipulate mud with water. Water Fielding: a force field of water. Aqua Shifting: shifting water at state form . like gelatine to water. Hydro-Telekinesis: telekinetics can also posess hydrokinesis because telekinesis is the main kinesis for everything. some telekinetics can even use all powers. Category:Cerebral Powers